


We got all these words, can't waste them on another

by EmuChipmunk



Series: F1-Verse [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmuChipmunk/pseuds/EmuChipmunk
Summary: Eddie let go of the loose grip he had on Richie’s wrist when they got to the corner of the room, significantly quieter than the rest of the party seemed to be, without any cameras around. He pulled Richie close enough that they were almost touching chests and looked around one more time before sliding his hands down Richie’s arms to grab his hands instead. Eddie took a shaky deep breath as he looked up to Richie’s amused and slightly confused face.“You know, there’s better places for a secret makeout if that’s what you were going for, Eds.”Follow-up to my original F1 au!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: F1-Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839076
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	We got all these words, can't waste them on another

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be the last section of the original reddie fic before I decided I wanted to expand it a little, so now it's its own thing!
> 
> Hey siri, I'm crying, play All This Time by One Republic

The party was already up and running for a couple of hours when Richie and Eddie showed up together, Richie dropping Eddie off and driving a few blocks away to park and walk back. He didn’t need to start shit in the media this early and have Eddie back off because of it. It was a constant panic Richie had—well, as constant as a panic can be when you’ve only known a guy for a few days—he never wanted Eddie to back off, always wanted the two of them going full speed at each other, and _with_ each other. 

Eddie was still hanging around the entrance fifteen minutes later when Richie walked in with his hands in his jacket pockets. He was off to the side, but close enough to the door that Richie easily spotted him. Richie walked up to him, speaking to some more Ferrari logo-clad people and holding two drinks, and placed his hand gently on Eddie’s back to let him know he was there. He turned with a grin already on his face and quickly handed one of the drinks over before turning back to the small crowd he was talking to to finish up the conversation. Richie felt him take half a step closer and lean against him gently, barely perceptible to anyone looking. 

“Everyone,” Eddie interjected when there was a lull in the conversation about the race, “this is—”

“Richie Tozier? Didn’t you just have a Netflix special or something? It was hilarious, dude!” One of the guys standing around interrupted Eddie, already recognizing the comedian when he first came in a few minutes ago. 

“Adam, what are you—” Eddie turned to face Richie with a scrunched up face. “What? You are famous too?”

“Jeez, don’t sound too surprised, Eds,” Richie replied with a grin, desperately trying not to embarrass him too much by laughing. “Fair trade, I didn’t know who you were and you clearly didn’t know who I am, and everyone around us thinks we’re morons for it. Works perfectly, Eddie.”

“Wait, what are you famous for?”

“Didn’t you hear the nice man? I only came here because my netflix special did so well, man.” He nodded towards the guy that gave him a compliment a few seconds ago to kick this all off and the man nodded back with an embarrassed and apologetic smile. 

“That does not tell me anything! Many people get specials these days!” Eddie was speaking faster, but it wasn’t paired with anger or frustration, more confusion than anything. 

“I’m a comedian, Eddie! I’ve got three different stand up specials under my belt now. Guess I know what we’re watching next movie night,” he added with a wiggle of his shoulders.

There was a slight pause with Eddie’s eyes open wide and his karate chopping hands frozen in front of him. 

“People think you are _funny_ ?” At that, the whole group started laughing hard, Richie looking up to see a _very_ baffled Eddie in front of him. He threw an arm around Eddie’s shoulders, clearing his throat as he did it. 

“If you’ll excuse us, lads, I think Mr. Kaspbrak over here needs a minute to figure out this crisis.” The group were still laughing a little bit as Richie steered the two of them through the crowd, spotting another familiar face and heading over. “Isn’t this the guy that talked to the cameras for you earlier?”

“Rich, I am not going to sit next to you and watch your own—” Eddie looked up from the ground, his face finally turning back to closer to its normal shade, and smiled when he saw where they were heading. “Ben!”

“Eddie!”

Eddie left Richie’s reach and quickly walked over to Ben, both of them rushing into a tight hug as if it hadn't just been just 6 hours since they saw each other, and Richie _knew_ they were texting each other while getting ready for the party. (Richie realized how hypocritical he was when Stan showed up to the party a little bit later and they had almost the exact same reaction to seeing each other.) 

Eddie pulled away and held Ben at arm’s length, looking seriously into his somewhat confused eyes.

“Do you know who he is?” Eddie gestured to Richie standing behind him and Ben glanced over before cracking a smile.

“Are you joking, man? That’s Richie Tozier, Bev and I watch him all the time. He’s hilarious. Congrats on the new special, by the way, my wife watched it the day it came out and then had me watch it with her when I got home that night.” Richie nodded with a grin at the compliment before Eddie brought up the important stuff again.

“How does everyone know who my boyfriend is except _me_!” Eddie angrily whispered before realizing the key word and freezing, his hands still up from his gesturing for emphasis. Ben, to his credit, pretended to not hear it. 

“How did you not recognize him, Eddie? Bev wants to design a whole line of shirts based around his style, she talks about it all the time…?”

“You mean _he_ is that trashmouth guy? No, do not answer that, I know how stupid I sound.”

The conversation kept going back and forth for a few minutes, Ben and Richie talking while Eddie stood against Richie again. His expression went from embarrassed to excited as he realized how well the two of them were getting along. 

After about ten more minutes of this, Bev made an appearance with Mike and Bill behind her following closely with drinks in their hands. The three of them easily flowed into the conversation and barely noticed when Stan showed up and completed the set of new friends. 

An hour passed of Richie and Eddie leaning against each other more and more. Stan had been giving Richie a knowing look for the better half of that time, and the small Formula 1 family were doing the same to Eddie. Neither of them really minded the looks though, choosing to be in their own bubble of private conversations, only occasionally tuning back into the bigger conversations happening within the group. 

“I need to borrow Richie for a minute, we will be back soon,” Eddie said suddenly, grabbing Richie by the wrist and walking away from their friends’ questioning looks. Ben brought the conversation back as they walked away, giving Eddie a little wink. 

* * *

Eddie let go of the loose grip he had on Richie’s wrist when they got to the corner of the room, significantly quieter than the rest of the party seemed to be, without any cameras around. He pulled Richie close enough that they were almost touching chests and looked around one more time before sliding his hands down Richie’s arms to grab his hands instead. Eddie took a shaky deep breath as he looked up to Richie’s amused and slightly confused face. 

“You know, there’s better places for a secret makeout if that’s what you were going for, Eds.”

“Shut _up_ , American. _My_ American,” Eddie went from a roasting tone to a gentle one with just the addition of one little word before his usual nickname. He looked down at the floor for a second before raising his head again. Richie’s cheeks tinged pink a little as he shut his mouth quickly, miming locking it up and throwing the key behind his shoulder. 

“This is none of that secret makeout shit you are saying it is. I have nothing to be ashamed of with you, you know that. I am just a private guy and I do not need everyone knowing what is going on before _I_ do for sure.”

“Yeah? And what _is_ going on, Eds?” Richie looked into Eddie’s eyes and neither looked away for a few seconds, until Eddie remembered that he had to answer. He looked at the ground before settling his sight on the two of their hands tangled together in front of him. 

“Well, we met a few days ago and I have not stopped thinking about us, both of us, since you made me turn around at the coffee store. And not in a typical...what do you americans call it...”

“....crush?” Richie offered quietly. 

“Yes! Not in a typical crush way of school children but in a way that I always want to see you and hear you and feel you and all of that stuff. And since we are adults we can do that without anyone telling us not to. And even though I want to stay quiet at the beginning, it is not because I am scared to be seen with you, I want the world to know about me and you but...I want it to be just us for a while at least and then we can tell everyone a little while from now and—”

“Whoa whoa, hang on Eddie. You’re talking about a lot of stuff right now, ‘the beginning,’ ‘a while from now,’ all that. Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” There was a glint in Richie’s eyes as he slowly reached up to pretend to lock his mouth shut again with a growing smile. 

“What I am trying to say is...you are...” Eddie trailed off again as he was thinking over his words one more time, absolutely sure Richie would understand. “You are _it_ for me, Richie.” Richie remained silent, but Eddie didn’t panic at all, knowing that his american felt the same way. It took a second, but finally Richie’s face broke out into a grin as the statement sunk in. 

Slowly, almost too slowly, Richie lifted their hands up to his chest level as they were both watching the movement. He craned his neck down and looked right into Eddie’s eyes as he lifted their hands up just a little higher to press a gentle kiss to Eddie’s ring finger. A small grin slowly grew into a full toothy smile on Eddie’s face before Richie started giggling and slightly bouncing with excitement. An onlooker would have thought they were up to no good, but they were in their own little bubble in the corner for right now. 

As the weight of both of their actions sunk in, the laughing turned to a few happy tears. 

“Jeez, Eddie you don’t need to start _crying_ over this, it’s only forever we’re talking about here.”

“Shut up! You are crying more than I am!”

“Maybe we should go...freshen up?” Richie winked before the two of them burst into loud laughter, loud enough to draw a few sets of eyes over to glance at them and then look away again. “We’re practically engaged now, right? I have the right to smooch my fiancé, don’t you think?” He stretched out the fiancé long enough to get Eddie to laugh again before they looked around and headed to the bathroom. 

“Richie, say it again. The word. Say it again.” Eddie was pulling Richie by his wrist again, and turned around quickly with a smile on his face. He stopped suddenly enough to make Richie run into him. 

“Fiancé? Oh, how I loooooove my fiancé Eddie Kaspbrak.” The two of them kept laughing like little kids as they sped towards the bathroom. To their credit, they only spent about ten minutes in there, and they really did have to take time to clean up a little bit from their crying earlier. They both came back out and joined their group again, getting a few weird looks while all their friends continued talking. 

Richie was unable to ignore Stan’s look for too long, giving him a little wink in response before throwing an arm around Eddie’s shoulders again and jumping back into talking to Bev about the line she was planning next. 

At the end of the night when everyone was heading home, Eddie leaned up to kiss Richie on the cheek when they were far enough away that there were no more obvious cameras around. It also helped Eddie’s cover that he refused to take off the Ferrari hat he always carried with him. 

“We can keep this quiet, yes? Just for a little bit?” He mumbled to Richie as they walked down the street hand in hand. 

“Of course, my wonderful Eddie Baby. As long as you want. Stan sure is gonna be a sight to see once we tell him though.”

“Yes, Bev and Mike and Bill too.”

“Wait that’s only...not Ben?” Eddie grinned up at Richie and laughed lightly before responding. 

“I can not keep secrets from him, he let me practice with him on the phone while you were in the shower.”

“You had this planned from when I was in the shower? That was, what, six hours ago?”

“Yes, when else was I supposed to decide? When did _you_ decide?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe _when I was in the fucking shower six hours ago?!_ ”

Richie hugged Eddie tight and picked him up, swinging him around slightly as they both laughed and continued their walk back to Richie’s hotel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My twitter is @/emu_chipmunk and I almost never shut up about F1-verse over there so come talk if you wanna!
> 
> I'm planning a longer Hanbrough F1-verse fic next that I'm going to start working on ASAP, so stay tuned for that!


End file.
